Gaming devices such as slot machines, video poker machines, blackjack machines and keno machines are well-known. Slot and other machines having primary and secondary or bonus games or schemes are also well known. Such gaming devices have schemes in which a player has one or more opportunities to place wagers and interact with the gaming device. Since players continue to seek more entertainment and enjoyment from different types of gaming devices, it is desirable to provide players with gaming devices with new game schemes where the players have an opportunity to receive winning payouts and are entertained at the same time.